battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Paracel Storm
Paracel Storm (Chinese: 西沙風暴) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in the Paracel Islands on the South China Sea. The map features combined arms gameplay, with a focus on both naval and aerial warfare with attack boats and jets being present in the map. The layout features a large island to the north, and roughly seven smaller islands to the south. Three of the smaller islands are connected by bridges. The layout is generally symmetric, mirrored from west to east. Sometime during the round, air raid sirens will alert players to an incoming tropical storm. The storm will start pouring rain down on the island and cause the once still ocean to develop rolling waves. This also overloads a wind turbine that, when destroyed, causes a destroyer to eventually crash into one of the many islands. Conquest Equipment Deployments The US Deployment is on the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]], on the west side of the map. The CN Deployment is on a large island to the east. Flags A: Dockyard Vehicle resource: An additional attack boat spawns here. The northernmost flag, located on the north side of the largest island. It can be captured from the sea. There is a small building identical to the one at B flag, allowing for light cover. A few large explosive drums appear here, and can kill infantry that might be lurking near them. A metal roof covers these, allowing for more cover. A few shipping crates also provide cover here, but it's mostly barren. A radar tower stands to the south, in the middle of the island. The M82A3 appears here as a Battle Pickup, on the very top of the radar tower. Some of the walls on this radar tower can be destroyed, potentially exposing players hiding there. B: Barracks Commander resource: Gunship The barracks buildings stand on the south side of the same large island containing the Dockyard. The buildings and the yard they enclose are fairly set off from the rest of the map. All 3 large buildings can be destroyed, along with most of the smaller building in front of them. There is a small stone monument near these buildings, but otherwise there is not too much cover for infantry to hide, making it essential the larger buildings remain un-destroyed. Four emplacements are mounted ashore, two facing south, and the others facing east and west. The USAS-12 appears here as a Battle Pickup, near a radio dish emplacement. C: Firebase Island Commander resource: Vehicle Scan A series of trenches on this island help protect a building complex on this western island. The large building in the center, identical to the one on several other maps, is able to be brought down, reducing cover. There are a few wooden guard towers here with mounted machine guns in them, alllowing defending infantry to hold off hostile attackers who might be storming the beach. There are a very large amount of palm trees scattered around this island, providing good cover from air threats, boats and snipers. There is also a large wood and steel bridge connecting this island to a smaller one, and some Personal Watercraft also spawn here, allowing for a quick getaway. D: Solar Island Commander resource: Infantry Scan This island contains a solar panel array and two emplacements. An island to the south connects Solar Island to Firebase Island by bridges. There are three emplacements protecting this island, two being .50 Cal machine guns and a single HJ-8. A large building identical to the one at Firebase Island appears here, also able to be destroyed. The solar panel array provides very light cover, as a very small amount of damage is capable of destroying them. A large amount of trees here provide very good cover, offering thick protection from explosions, enemy air vehicles and small arms fire. A RHIB Boat also spawn here right next to the beach. E: Shipwreck Vehicle resource: Depending on which team controls it an AH-6J Little Bird (US) or Z-11W (CN) may spawn here. A destroyed aircraft carrier remains scuttled to the south. The capture area is on the front half, which leans slightly away. The listing deck and aircraft wreckage provide cover. (There does not appear to be enough slope for the wreckage to be used as environmental hazards as in "Angry Sea".) There are some narrow passageways that are partially flooded under the flight-deck which can be accessed by small, hard to spot breaches in the deck. The other half of the ship that is out of the flag area can provide a good place for snipers to set up, and even parachute onto the large tower-like section there. The entire ship area is also the closest place that is to the Levolution trigger point, so a Engineer can keep spawning here over and over with rockets, quickly triggering the main Levolution event. Levolution: Very close to the shipwreck stand a series of windmills set in the open ocean. A wrecked American warship floats near the closest of these windmills. When the storm arrives, the windmill can be destroyed (even with infantry firearms), causing the storm to carry the warship ashore. As it runs aground, it will destroy much of the building complex. The warship deck becomes part of the capture area, the Phalanx CIWS on it will engage spotted aircraft of the team that doesn't control the flag. The M82A3 MID and HVM-II appear here as battle pickups after the destroyer has ran aground at C flag Obliteration The bomb generally spawns on the larger island to the north (Dockyard and Barracks). The six Bomb drops are generally located on the smaller islands to the south. Both teams can deploy via paradrop towards the southern part of the large island, where the Barracks are located. Rush This map has four stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 The attackers (US) start aboard the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]], while the defenders (CN) start at what remains of the USS Harry S. Truman. The attackers start with several RHIBs , an RCB-90 , and a UH-1Y Venom . The defenders only get 1 RHIB and 2 PWCs. Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place around the barracks. Intense CQB occurs as a result yet the edges of the map as well as the ability to look over the balconies of the barracks allows for some mid-long range combat. Domination Domination takes place around the Barracks, similar to Defuse and TDM/SDM. One flag is located at the basketball court, one by the trenches, and one at the isolated area in between the barracks and the building towards the MGs. Defuse Defuse on Paracel Storm is located similarly to its TDM/SDM and Domination counterparts, being in the Barracks area. Levolution Close to the end of the match a storm will hit, causing heavy rain to fall and high winds and waves around the map. The storm will reduce visibility and make the map darker and wetter. When the storm hits lightning will strike a wind turbine that is between the half-sunken aircraft carrier and the US deployment. Shooting explosives, high caliber bullets or other projectiles at the crack in the turbine's exterior will cause it to collapse, in turn releasing the destroyer that is trapped on it. The destroyer will crash into an island and change map flow. There are several rope ladders leading to the deck of the destroyer after it crashes into the island. On top there are several non-functioning turrets, and a Phalanx CIWS that will fire upon all hostile air vehicles and MAV's that have been spotted at any range, effectivley making all enemy air vehicles unable to tread safley around the map without the risk of being shot down. Gallery Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_1.jpg|Beta screenshot of Russian helicopters assaulting the islands Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_3.jpg|A US squad attacking the islands in a RHIB Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_4.jpg|Naval Warfare on Paracel Storm Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_5.jpg|One of the colourful birds that appear all around the map. BlogParacel.jpg|A RHIB boat engages a Z-11 ParacelCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Paracel Storm and all ''Naval Strike'' maps Paracel Storm UFO.PNG|The UFO Paracel Storm Megalodon.PNG|The Megalodon easter egg Trivia happening in the background.]] *The stele in the middle of the Barracks Area reads: 「不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友」, which roughly translates to: "We do not fear godlike enemies, we fear pig-like teammates" or ""With teammates like these, who needs enemies". This is a Chinese internet meme originating from Chinese online gaming communities. *The Chinese characters shown in the loading screen reads: 「丢掉幻想，准备打仗」, which means: ""Abandon the illusions peace, prepare for war." This could be a reference to one of Mao Zedong's quote on communist revolution: "Abandon the illusions, prepare for class struggle." *The map was stated to have taken six months to develop. *The text on the warning sign of the Levolution ship's AA turret is written in Dutch. This is strange due to the fact that no Dutch speaking countries use warships like the one shown on the map. *When trying to land on the helipad of the trapped US Destroyer with a helicopter, one can notice that the ship's physical superstructure does not match the structure one sees tumbling in the water, making the chopper get "immersed" through the ship. *The carrier wreckage on the south end of the map is of the USS Harry S. Truman (CVN-75). This can be evidenced by the presence of a large "75" painted on the forward end of the flight deck. *This is the only map in the base game where the main Levolution event cannot be triggered in Rush mode (excluding the train in Golmud Railway, which does not move). The main Levolution events in all other basic maps are triggered by destroying certain M-COMs. *A course based on this map is set to be included in PGA Tour 2015, a golf game that uses the Frostbite 3 engine. *During the beta phase of Battlefield 4's development, the faction opposing the USMC was the RGF. This was changed to the PLA before the launch of the game. *The map featured numerous references to the mythological giant squid known as the Kraken. It was speculated and later confirmed by DICE that the map held an event similar to the Megalodon on Nansha Strike. DICE announced, however, the removal of the event and all references to it as they did not have the resources to complete it. It would have involved climbing specific palm trees while holding certain items, before bolts of lighting struck the ocean, followed by a UFO invasion that would have heralded the arrival of the Kraken. * During some Alpha gameplay, the RGF and PLA were the two opposing factions. The RGF was changed to the USMC. *A portion of the UFO concept was used to add the Megalodon shark easter egg from Nansha Strike to the map. Once activated, the Megalodon leaps out of the water over the wreckage of the USS Harry S. Truman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg1mwqFl4jI *Before the storm arrives, you can see dark clouds in the sky towards the southeast corner of the map. *In the game files this map is named MP_Naval. *At the basketball court near the large radio tower, the basketballs can be shot into the hoops and moved around. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4